


Merlyn's suggestion

by Bl4ckHunter



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Awkward Crush, Hypnotism, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-03 07:40:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21175817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bl4ckHunter/pseuds/Bl4ckHunter
Summary: One-shot story. Tommy tests hypnotism on Laurel, leading to an awkward result.





	Merlyn's suggestion

**Author's Note:**

> Something I thought about after re-watching The Mentalist.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own DC Comics or the CW TV shows Arrow, The Flash, Legends of Tomorrow, Supergirl or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.

"OK, explain again how this works?" Oliver asked.

"You simply put the subject into a position where they feel comfortable the most and then it's all a matter of soothing them by making them focus on a fixed point or object and make them relax. Then it's all a matter of using a specific trigger and voila." Tommy explained.

"Come on, there's no way that works." Laurel said.

"We'll see." Tommy said as he and Laurel observed the kids on the swings in the park. "You see those swings? Up and down. Up and down. Life. So relaxing…" Tommy lowered his voice in a soothing manner as Laurel focused her eyes on the swings, oblivious of anything else. "Nothing to worry about. Up… and down. Up… and down. You see them drift away, watching the swings… breathe in and out… feel the breath." Laurel took deep breaths and exhaled as Tommy then gently tapped Laurel onto her shoulder. "Laurel, close your eyes."

Laurel did as ordered.

"Don't tell me but think about it. What do you want to do the most in the world, right now?" Tommy asked. "You can do anything you want. Anything you'd like in the whole world. What will that be? I want you to open your eyes and do it."

A few seconds later, Laurel opened her eyes and neared Oliver, kissing him fiercely, much to his own and Sara's surprise as Tommy snickered as all of them were aware that Laurel had an awkward crush on Oliver.

"OK. Hypnotism works." Sara said, not really wanting to see her sister make out with her own boyfriend.

Laurel let go and pulled away as Oliver felt uncomfortable.

"O…kay, that was weird. Can you un-hypnotize her?" Oliver asked Tommy, somewhat hesitant and clearly uncomfortable.

Tommy tapped Laurel on her shoulder again as she looked around, seemingly coming to.

"OK, did it work?" Laurel asked, acting like nothing had happened a moment ago.

"Wait, you don't remember what you did?" Oliver asked, confused.

"Uh, not really." Laurel said before she felt uncomfortable. "Oh, God, Tommy, please, tell me I didn't do anything stupid like flashing my boobs or clucking like a chicken or singing like Cher."

"No. Nothing spontaneous. What you did was… as normal as it can be." Sara snickered.

"Huh." Laurel shrugged as they saw the flicker in her eyes and noticed her blush for a second.

"She remembers." Tommy teased.

"What?" Laurel asked before she noticed how uncomfortable Oliver was looking. "Oh."

"OK, I'm not sure how to feel about her having a crush on me." Oliver said as Laurel blushed like a tomato and Sara giggled and Tommy snickered.

"I'm never doing that again." Laurel muttered as she dropped her face into her hands in embarrassment as they laughed at her expense.

**Author's Note:**

> Please review and let me know if you have enjoyed this one-shot.
> 
> With regards
> 
> Bl4ckHunter


End file.
